


I don't care anymore

by bethispixie



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, protective!Minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethispixie/pseuds/bethispixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho comforts Newt after he has a nightmare and someone walks in and finds out they're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I apologise if it's awful. 
> 
> Based off of this prompt:  
> can i prompt minewt cuddling and being all cute and someone walk in on them and now wont shut up about it? or anything else... but happy minewt would be awesome

It was early in the morning and two teens were in the glade, a blonde pacing up and down, and a noirette sat on a log, tying up his shoes  
"But Min," Newt whined, "you're buzzy all day. You spend all of your time out running and in the map room, just stay in my room in the homestead tonight." Newt pleased.  
Minho sighed.  
"I would Newt, but I just don't want anyone to know about us yet."  
Newt walked over to where Minho was sat.  
"I know you don't but Min, I need you, I've been having more flashbacks... about the incident," Newt gulped, his breaths becoming uneven and quick, "and I need you to be there for me."  
Minho gave Newt a slight smile.  
"Okay. If you really need me to be there for you I will, but dibs on being the big spoon." He said before pecking Newt's lips and running off into the maze. 

 

Newt sighed, he loved Minho, he really did but sometimes he annoyed Newt. As soon as he arrived back from the maze, he headed straight to the map room and hasn't been out since, despite their conversation this morning. Newt climbed into his bed hoping that Minho would remember that he promised to stay with Newt that evening. He closed his eyes and prayed that there would be no nightmares that night. 

 

Minho was pretty sure it was midnight when he walked to Newt's room in the homestead. He twisted the door handle and opened it. He saw Newt's tiny body pressed up against the wall and he sighed. He could see that the blonde boy was in the middle of a nightmare as his body was twitching and he was whimpering. All the thoughts of people finding out about them had vanished as Minho quickly walked over to the bed and got under the covers. He wrapped his arms around Newt's small body and pulled him into a hug.  
"It's gunna be okay Newt, I'm here, you're safe." He whispered. Newt's eyes fluttered open and he immediately sensed the body next do him.  
"Min?" He enquired. The other boy nodded and Newt turned around so his forehead was pressed against that of his boyfriends. "I didn't think you were coming."  
"Well I'm here, and you're not going to get anymore nightmares."


End file.
